


The One Where They Try To Sleep Together

by crash_cars



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Season 1 Episode 13, Smut, The one with the boobies, some canon content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_cars/pseuds/crash_cars
Summary: What happens when Joey’s father and his mistress stay over, forcing Joey and Chandler to sleep in the living room?





	The One Where They Try To Sleep Together

This isn’t the first time Chandler and Joey have tried to sleep in the same bed but it is the first time that the bed has been their fold out couch. It’s also the first time Chandler has noticed Joey kicking so much. 

“Hey, kicky. What're you doing?” Chandler asks eventually.

“Just trying to get comfortable. I can't sleep in my underwear.” replies Joey

“Well I’m trying to sleep so either take them off or sleep somewhere else.”

“There’s nowhere else to sleep and I can’t take my underwear off because we have guests, remember?”

“So what? You’re under the covers, they’ll never know.”

“I just can’t.”

“Well then how about I take them off for you?” says Chandler, only partially joking

Joey’s silent for a moment until he comes to a conclusion:

“That could work.”

Chandler reaches towards his underwear. 

“Hey hey hey.” says Joey “I need a little romance first.” 

Joey smirks. Chandler rolls his eyes yet can’t help but smile. 

Chandler kisses him. It starts out slow but not long after he picks up the pace. 

Joey holds Chandler by his hips and moves him onto his lap. As soon as Chandler opens his mouth, he can feel Joey’s tongue against his.

Chandler’s hands move down Joey’s chest and abs towards his boxers, ready to take them off. But first he decides to rub him through the fabric of the boxers which causes Joey to moan. 

“Shhh, did you already forget our guests?” says Chandler in a low voice

“Sorry, it just... feels so... good” replies Joey breathlessly

“How about this?”

Chandler stops rubbing, much to Joey’s despair but then starts grinding down on him instead. 

“It feels... even better...”

After staying in this position for a minute, Joey decides to flip them over. He starts sucking on Chandler’s neck. 

“Oh man, Joe!”

Joey takes off his own shirt. As they begin rutting against each other’s thighs, Chandler arches his back upwards. Joey’s hands dip just below Chandler’s waistline. 

“Hey! I thought we were doing this to get your underwear off, not mine.”

“Fine, I won’t take yours off then.” replies Joey. “Although...”

Joey gestures towards the opening in Chandler’s boxers. 

“Oh yeah.”

Joey reaches into Chandler’s boxers and all of Chandler’s words are suddenly reduced to gibberish. 

Joey laughs. “You like that huh?”

“Uh huh” Chandler nods uncontrollably.

Chandler pulls Joey in for another kiss and then finally takes off his underwear. 

 

Once they are both done, Joey snuggles up to Chandler. 

“Thanks, Chandler.”

“No problem, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this ship, check out my Chandler/Joey playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/user/%5B11%5D/playlist/5hh7nJF2ZiQ5rcp8rsAEyE?si=_XyBZkLvS5WW7YF1mg9vaA


End file.
